1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety buckle device of the kind defined in the preamble of the accompanying claim 1, and more particularly to a safety buckle device having two buckle parts which always lock to each other independently if the control key for opening the safety buckle device is actuated or not, and to a use of such a safety buckle device according to claim 12.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At a type of known baby carriers the baby carrier comprises strap loops intended to be carried around respective shoulder region of a wearer. A front piece is connected to and carried by the strap loops and preferably also by a waist belt. Each strap loop is connected on one hand to an upper portion of the front piece and on the other hand to a middle portion of the front piece. The connection of the strap loop with a front piece is usually made by some type of separable buckle device, i.e. the buckle device comprises two buckle parts, whereby one buckle part is connected to the front piece and the other buckle part is connected to the strap loop.
For instance, in the case the strap loop is connected by the separable buckle device to the front piece and more particularly to the middle portion of the front piece and on its front side, as seen when a child is carried on the chest side of the wearer, it is an advantage if the two buckle parts always lock to each other even when the control key for opening of the buckle device is actuated. The reason for this is that the buckle devices at the middle portion of the front piece carry a large portion of the weight of the child.
Furthermore, it is an advantage if the wearer receives on one hand an acoustic indication, a click sound, for instance, when the buckle device locks, and on the other hand that the buckle device has such a construction that every type of locking in an incorrect way will be avoided. This is particularly important when the buckle device is of the hook lock type, whereby the buckle device connected to the strap loop may for instance hook to and fasten to a portion of the baby carrier. The wearer may then by mistake be deluded into believing that he/she has hooked and locked the buckle device in the right way. The reason for this may be that the buckle device is possibly not seen by the wearer.